1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device, a display apparatus having the light source device and a method of operating the light source device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source device providing a substantially improved display quality of a display apparatus, the display apparatus having the light source device, and a method of operating the light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel. The LCD panel displays an image by controlling an optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules in the LCD panel. The backlight assembly provides the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The lower substrate has a pixel electrode and a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) electrically connected to the pixel electrode. The upper substrate has a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules. An arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled by an electric field applied between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and an optical transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is thereby controlled. When the optical transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is at a maximum, the LCD panel displays a white image having a high luminance. Conversely, when the optical transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is at a minimum, the LCD panel displays a black image having a low luminance.
To increase an amount of light passing through the LCD panel while reducing an amount of light generated from a backlight module, a dimming technology has been developed. The dimming technology includes a light emitting diode module having light emitting diodes, and is utilized in a lamp module having a lamp. A one-dimensional dimming technology is applied to the lamp module because of linear characteristics of the lamp. In the one-dimensional dimming technology, a light source is divided into linear light-emitting blocks, and image data in image sections corresponding one-to-one to the light-emitting blocks is analyzed to extract luminance data. The light-emitting block is driven by a driving signal based on the luminance data. The LCD panel compensates pixel data using the luminance data.
However, when the lamp operates at a low luminance for an extended period of time, the lamp cools down to a relatively low temperature, and subsequently, a rapidly changing image does not have sufficiently high luminance. On the other hand, when the lamp operates at a high luminance for an extended period of time, the lamp heats up to a relatively high temperature, and a subsequent rapidly changing image does not have sufficient luminance. Therefore, an undesirable luminance imbalance occurs.